


i was enchanted to meet you

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista AU, F/M, felicity thinks oliver is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: It helped that being a barista involved coffee, and Felicity loved coffee. It also helped that every morning around ten, a hot guy would come in and get his coffee





	i was enchanted to meet you

Felicity Smoak knew being a barista wasn’t what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to run her own tech company. Being a barista was just a step towards that, by helping pay for what her scholarship didn’t cover at MIT.

It helped that being a barista involved coffee, and Felicity loved coffee. It also helped that every morning around ten, a hot guy would come in and get his coffee. He would give her these small smiles that caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. And whenever she smile back, Felicity was sure his expressive blue eyes glittered. The smiles between them had been going on for a couple weeks and it left her feeling better than most of her previous relationships. She knew that most customers would politely smile at the baristas, but something about this felt different.

Felicity mindlessly prepared some soccer mom’s latte as her mind drifted back from Oliver, at least that was the name he gave to be written on his cup. She hated that he easily invaded her thoughts and all that she knew about him was that he was at least six feet tall, had blue eyes that were mesmerizing, a light dusting of scruff over his jaw, and liked plain black coffee. Which felt like a travesty in itself. There were so many options and they were all so good! And he just kept his black coffee, which Felicity just didn’t understand.

On one of her many babbles to her coworker, Iris, Felicity had mentioned this and her babble had ended when Iris pointed out her obvious care for the client. It had been a shock to her system as she had tried to deny Iris’s claim. Her denial had only egged Iris on and resulted in Iris teasing Felicity about her crush on Oliver.

She glanced at the clock and inside did a little happy dance when she saw it was a couple minutes past ten. It meant that Oliver would be there soon and Felicity had an idea of her to get her affection for him across, in a hopefully not creepy way. 

The bell above the door rang and Felicity looked over and saw Oliver walk in. Her heart thumped in her chest as she listened to him give his order to Iris. Felicity started on making his coffee and aftera slight moment of hesitation she wrote a small note on the cup. When she called out his name, he walked over and grabbed his coffee, sending her a small smile as he did it. She watched as he took a sup and when his eyes traveled to what she wrote, his eyebrows furrowed and then a grin tugged at his lips.

On the cup, in Felicity’s handwriting was “I like you a latte.”

As the days passed, Felicity continued to write cheesy pick up lines on Oliver’s cups. Like “You mocha me crazy” or “I can’t espresso how great you are.” That last one caused a full on grin and his cerulean eyes glittered. Oliver hadn’t said anything about what she wrote, so she had continued to do it.

And that morning, Felicity’s pick up line was probably a slight step too far. It wasn’t her fault that Oliver’s ass looked amazing in his jeans. She also wanted to provoke some sort of reaction out of him. 

Just like clockwork the bell above the door rang a couple of minutes after ten. Felicity glanced up and walked over to the register to take his order. Oliver quickly gave his order and she got to work making it. She bit her lip before writing the line.

“Oliver.” She called passing the cup across the counter. 

He walked up and grabbed the cup. Oliver turned the cup, reading the note, his eyes going wide.

Oliver turned around and faced her.

“Felicity, would you like to go out to dinner with me?” He asked, as his question sunk in it felt like a herd of elephants were stamping on her stomach.

“I don’t want to read too much into this, but are you asking me on a date? Like an actual date? A date-date?” Felicity didn’t know if she could take this if it was some sort of cruel joke.

“Su- I mean, if the implication being with dinner that you….” Oliver grew flustered and his cheeks grew pink.

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.”

His whole face lit up in a chuckle and it was one of the most beautiful things Felicity had ever seen.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Yes.”

The note read “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you got a pretty sweet ass.”


End file.
